


Irrompible

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Stephen Strange Loves Tony Stark, Stephen Strange is a protective alpha but idiot, The story is totally Ironstrange, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is in love with Stephen Strange, although he denies it
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Tony ha encontrado nuevamente el amor de brazos de otro alfa que le jura protección y fidelidad; ha decidido darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.Stark está decido a unirse a él, a pesar de tener una marca que le demostraba al mundo entero que aún le pertenecía a su verdadero alfa destinado: Stephen Strange.





	Irrompible

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la boca mientras gritaba una y otra vez  _"¡Si! ¡Acepto!"_ seguido de un par de besos a rubio que se encontraba frente a él y le había pedido matrimonio.

Tony no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento, llevaba cerca de un año saliendo con el flamante y famoso Capitán Steven Rogers. Un hombre que era el favorito de la nación y ahora su prometido. Ambos eran la envidia del mundo entero, siendo el genio, heredero de  _Stark Industries_ e IronMan en su tiempo libre, su relación fue aprobada rápidamente.

Todo era felicidad absoluta en ese momento. Sus amigos y conocidos estaban encantados con la idea de que sería el señor Rogers; él muchísimo más. Hasta una noche en la que se terminó bebiendo con Natasha Romanoff.

Se encontraba en sentado en la barra de bebidas que había situado en la sala de estar en la torre de Los Vengadores. Steven se encontraba en una misión junto al resto del grupo mientras él ya había vuelto de la suya y se tomaba un descanso bien merecido.

—Tu sonrisa se ha vuelto más arrogante Stark.

La pelirroja se llevó a la boca el vaso de Martini que se había preparado y miro fijamente al moreno quien sonrió encantado.

—¿Envidia Nat? Eres una omega y aun no has logrado atrapar a un alfa.

—Una omega estéril, no lo olvides.

Aunque en algún momento Tony quiso regresar sus palabras en la boca, no emitió disculpa alguna, lo dicho estaba y Natasha no se miraba en lo mismo afectada por su realidad. La admiraba, aunque no se lo expresara en ningún momento.

—Bucky te ha mostrado sus afectos siempre. —el mayor tomo un vaso del whisky que la pelirroja le había dejado sobre la barra.

—Muchos hombres lo han hecho en el pasado.

—Pero tus sentimientos son fuertes hacia Bruce —Stark cayó después de decir eso, a Romanoff no le gustaba hablar de lo que había podido ser con Banner y estaba en claro que ese tema era un tabú para ella. Aunque este hubiese vuelto al equipo, nada sería lo mismo. No sabía bien la historia de ese par, pero debía ser algo que los dejo tan heridos para mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—¿Qué harás con el pequeño  _detalle_? ¿Cómo es que Steve no se ha percatado de ello? —regresó a la realidad de golpe y apretando un poco más el vaso de whisky ladeo la cara, buscando no conectar sus ojos con los azules de la mujer.

—Lo tengo solucionado.

—El  _lazo_ sigue ahí. Steve no se demorará mucho en descubrirlo.

El rostro del hombre de hierro reflejó una amargura y dolor a pesar de que mantenía siempre esos sentimientos controlados. No podía evitar sentirse mal, no solo le estaba mintiendo a Rogers, quien se portaba como un verdadero caballero y alfa, sino que también estaba mintiéndose a si mismo.

Se llevó la mano al hombro derecho en donde tenía la marca de su antiguo alfa, y no solo eso, su  _alfa destinado_. Se bebió el licor de un solo golpe y soltando un gruñido dejo el vaso sobre la mesa; Natasha no dudo en llenarlo de nuevo y dejarlo frente a él.

—Steven se niega a propasarse conmigo hasta que estemos casados. Nunca me ha visto detenidamente, he escondido la marca con parches de nicotina que cubren perfectamente la zona.

Romanoff asintió dejando su bebida a un lado, le dio la vuelta a la barra hasta llegar junto a Stark y tomar asiento junto a él. El hombre se miraba molesto y cansado, era rara la ocasión en la que mostraba sus verdaderos colores.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—JARVIS, ¿hay alguien en la torre?

— _Negativo señor, solo se encuentran usted y la señorita Romanoff._

Tony se armó de valor bebiéndose el whisky de un solo trago, y asintió levemente. Esa carga pesada no la había compartido con nadie, hasta él lo había olvidado. Para él era un sueño de la adolescencia. Una pequeña parte de su vida que se había empeñado en desaparecer.

—Esta marca —apretó su hombro con suavidad —es de la persona que más amé en el mundo. Era joven y estúpido. Un idealista con sueños altos y poco juicio —soltó una risa amarga pero los ojos curiosos de Romanoff le hicieron continuar —mi padre siempre me  _odió_ porque no era el alfa que esperaba tener, me detestaba y en más de una ocasión me deseo la muerte. En fin, traumas de la niñez como cualquier niño —se detuvo cuando la pelirroja colocó su mano sobre la propia, apretándola en señal de consuelo.

—Quizás no es lo mismo, pero también pasé por una situación similar —Natasha le regalo una sonrisa suave —¿quieres continuar?

—Que grosero de tu parte cortarme cuando empieza lo genial de la historia —ante la risa abierta que soltó la rusa, y que terminó con el ambiente tenso que se había instalado alrededor de ellos se atrevió a continuar —nunca odié mi condición de omega, en realidad demostraba que era mucho mejor que todos esos idiotas alfas que se creían la gran cosa. En fin, me metí en varios problemas y terminé un día en un hospital por intento de violación, sí, fue bastante imbécil salir de casa sin supresores y con el celo a horas de llegarme. Terminé en un hospital en el que me encontré con quién nunca pensé encontrarme —una sonrisa leve nació y después de un suspiro continuó su historia —era mi alfa destinado, un residente excepcional, el mejor en el área de neurología. Digamos que empezamos a frecuentarnos porque era imposible no estar en contacto después de darnos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro.

—Eran destinados, era algo obvio —Natasha mostro sus dientes encantada por la historia, un brillo de emoción adornaba los ojos caramelo de Stark, uno que no había visto desde que lo conoció.

—Y jóvenes y estúpidos. Estábamos tan enamorados y locos el uno por el otro que nos casamos. En serio, nos fugamos a Las Vegas para casarnos —Tony comenzó reírse emocionado —Stephen me dijo  _"Se que esto es una locura, sé que tu padre nunca aprobará esto. Fúgate conmigo, vamos a casarnos"_ juro que, aunque me llamen un genio, en ese momento actué como un estúpido. Esa misma noche me marco como suyo y nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

—Eso es tan dulce.

—Y se volvió amargo porque mi padre se enteró de lo que hice y casi me mata. Me abofeteo tantas veces que perdí la sensibilidad en la cara, me echó de mi hogar y me dijo que ahora que estaba "casado" me largará con ese bastardo. Cuando llegué con Stephen, él hizo todo lo posible por curarme. Aceptamos nuestros destinos y si estábamos juntos estaríamos bien, éramos él y contra el mundo. —La sonrisa que Tony tenía fue desapareciendo lentamente —que tontos, a pesar de que era un rico heredero era muy joven para cobrar la herencia. Vivíamos en un departamento horrible, como odiaba ese lugar, era húmedo y había goteras. Pero era nuestro nidito de amor como decía Stephen. Nuestro.

—Creo que cuando uno está enamorado, ve lugares hermosos en sitios horrendos —Romanoff regresó detrás de la barra para servir más bebidas.

—Supongo —entregó el vaso vacío para que nuevamente el líquido ámbar fuera vertido en él —éramos muy imbéciles y estábamos enamorados. Mala combinación Romanov. Sigue como estas, no cometas las mismas tonterías.

—Creo que por seguir así he cometido estupideces señor —la pelirroja llenó el vaso y le guiñó el ojo.

—Touché.

—¿Y ahí terminó la aventura?

—Que molesta... —Stark negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de continuar —era un excelente cirujano, un gran prodigio, pero tenía el ego tan grande y era un arrogante. No atendía a cualquier persona, se creía la gran cosa, como todo alfa... era un buen proveedor, poco tiempo paso para volver a mi vida de lujos y todo estaba bien. Hasta que tuvo un accidente en auto y todo se fue a la mierda —el tono de voz de Tony se volvió seco y áspero —me echó de su lado, me dijo que no me necesitaba, ni mi ni a mi lastima. ¡Era mi alfa! ¡Yo vivía para él! Me hizo a un lado.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente después de la declaración de Stark, la espía se sintió bastante avergonzada por haber indagado en el pasado obscuro de Tony, ella sabía de su condición ya que mientras trataba de seducirlo para sacarle información (y sin saber que era un omega en realidad, ya que su actitud parecía más de un alfa) descubrió el secreto que se encontraba tatuado en su hombro. Una marca de un alfa.

—Lo dejé, sobre todos mis instintos me fui. Puedo ser un omega pero mi orgullo es mayor, le otorgué librarse de mí. A pesar de que no rompimos el vínculo que nos unía me prometí no volver a su lado. Regresé con mi padre, que me recibió, aunque pensé que no lo haría y cuando fue asesinado todo pasó a ser mío. Después sucedió lo del secuestro por parte de Obadiah y el resto está de más contarlo.

Natasha Romanoff estaba verdaderamente impresionada, no había escuchado tal cosa antes. Era bien sabido que los omegas no soportaban alejarse de su alfa, y mucho más teniendo una conexión tan fuerte como la que eran los  _destinados_ , le sorprendía que Tony no hubiese muerto por culpa de ese alfa llamado Stephen.

Cualquier pregunta que quiso hacer quedo descartada al escuchar que JARVIS anunciaba la llegada de los demás Vengadores a la torre después de una misión.

—Solucionaré esto. Te lo aseguro.

Tony se levantó y apresurándose a la pequeña sala de espera saludo amablemente a su pareja el Capitán, quien le dedico una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla algo sonrojado. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a las demostraciones públicas a pesar de que todos vieran normal esa clase de cuestiones.

—Capitán me alegra que llegara sano y salvo.

—Me alegra que se tome la molestia en recibirme señor Stark.

Natasha miró a la pareja de enamorados, pero sabía que no sería lo mismo. No después de lo dicho por Stark.

...

La plática con Natasha le había hecho pensar detenidamente su situación actual. Estaba más que dicho que con esa marca en el cuello no podría ser feliz y estar tranquilo a lado de Rogers. Ese detalle no se podría eliminar ni siquiera si Steven colocara su marca sobre la otra.

La conexión entre destinados era un lazo irrompible, a menos que el propio alfa la retirara con el pleno consentimiento del omega, cosa que nadie sabía si funcionaba porque un caso así nunca se había presentado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría dejar a un lado lo que le unía a su otra mitad? Si, él. Antony Edward Stark.

—JARVIS encuentra a Stephen Strange.

La única opción era encontrar a ese hombre que se lo había tragado la tierra hace más de siete años. Había olvidado todo lo relacionado con ese alfa desde que le abandonó, trato de que esos recuerdos desaparecieran de su mente, pero la marca que llevaba sobre sí, eran prueba suficiente para que decirle que por más que intentará olvidar eso seguiría presente el resto de su vida.

Luego llego Steven Rogers, con su sonrisa hermosa y sus promesas de amor, entonces solo en ese momento se atrevió a creer nuevamente.

— _El señor Stephen Strange ha estado fuera del ojo público desde hace más de siete años con diez meses y catorce días. Rumores notificaron su suicidio después de accidente automovilístico en el que perdió la movilidad de sus manos..._

Tony negó varias veces, era estúpido suponer que Stephen estuviera muerto. Es decir, él lo sabría de inmediato. Su conexión le decía que Strange estaba más que vivo, seguramente jodiendo en alguna parte del mundo, pero aún estaba en presente entre los mortales.

—¿No hay actualizaciones de su ubicación actual?

— _Las cámaras de seguridad de Katmandú, mostraron un hombre con las características del doctor Stephen Strange al igual que el registro de su llegada al país. Puedo suponer que se encuentra ahí ahora mismo. No hay índice de un viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos..._

—¿En serio Nepal?

El moreno se froto las cienes, ahora tendría que volar hasta Asia para encontrar al estúpido doctorcillo y pedir que le retirará la marca de pertenencia, de esta manera estar libre y casarse con Steven Rogers en otoño como había planeado. Sencillo, si muy sencillo.

—JARVIS prepara a uno de los niños, papá dará un viaje al otro lado del mundo.

Tuvo que darle una estúpida excusa a Steven sobre su intempestiva salida cuando había prometido salir a pasear como una pareja normal. Claro esta no incluía decirle:  _Oh cariño volveré en un rato ¿sabes? Debo ir a Nepal para encontrar a mi antiguo alfa destinado y no solo eso, a mi aun esposo para que me de él divorcio y de paso me quite la marca que tengo en el hombro y que casualmente no sabías que existía. No tardo._

JARVIS ya había programado con su abogado los papeles del divorcio, si encontraba a Strange esperaba que los firmara sin hacer tanto alboroto al igual que le quitara la marca. Aunque sabia era un proceso doloroso, bien valdría la pena para volver a ser feliz.

Llego a la capital de Nepal, volviendo su armadura un practico maletín y se aventuró entre todo el mar de gente a buscar a un estúpido doctor que seguramente se escondía por ahí.

—Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Jadeo después de verse perdido, llevaba cuatro horas de viaje y aunque tenía ayuda de JARVIS para identificar todos los rostros no daba con ninguna persona con los rasgos característicos de ese alfa imbécil.

Katmandú era un lugar con verdadero misticismo, la cantidad de personas era exorbitante, las especias y el colorido lugar le hacían ver fuera de esta realidad. Tony se quedó observando una de las tantas estatuas fuera de un templo que no se percató de que varios sujetos le rodeaban.

Minutos después de vio rodeado de cuerpo noqueados, buenas lecciones de Happy y gran aprendizaje con el Capi paleta, quien le había dado unas clases de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Pensé que necesitaría ayuda, veo que es un peleador excepcional.

Stark se puso en modo de defensa al ver a un hombre encapuchado colocarse frente a él. Vestía ropas tradicionales pero el verle con el rostro cubierto le dio desconfianza total.

—Debo expresar que mi intención era intervenir, pero me encontré con una demostración de verdaderas habilidades de lucha. A pesar de ser un omega.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El sujeto se retiró la capa, era un alfa de mirada amable y piel tonalidad obscura. Tony regreso a su posición normal pero aún le miraba con cierta desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Mordo. Llevo siguiéndole desde hace un tiempo y veo con curiosidad que no se dirige a ningún sitio en específico ¿puedo preguntar por que?

Tony soltó un suspiro ruidoso y analizó a la persona frente a él, quizás si le preguntaba sobre el imbécil desaparecido lograría dar con su paradero y largarse lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Pepper seguía con los planes de la boda y él también quería ser partícipe de los detalles para su enlace.

—Mi nombre es Tony, estoy buscando a un hombre, pero no he dado con su ubicación.

—Oh ya veo. Si quiere usted, puedo ayudarle para dar con esta persona.

—Su nombre es Stephen Strange.

La sonrisa que el llamado Mordo hizo provoco en Tony cierta incomodidad, a pesar de no estar en su naturaleza doblegarse ante nada, se atrevió a dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás y apretando su maletín con la armadura guardada en ese lugar se preparó para lo peor.

—Sígame por favor señor Stark.

Mientras seguía al alfa que le conducía por las calles de la capital de Nepal, agradeció mentalmente llevar un pans cómodo. Estaba por llevar un traje de lino de los más caros que tenía, pero decidió optar por algo menos ostentoso. Tampoco es que quisiera impresionar al imbécil de Strange, solo quería la marca fuera y los papeles del divorcio firmados.

Termino frente a lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo, el alfa de piel obscura le abrió la puerta del lugar provocando que Stark mirara hacia los costados sintiéndose de pronto parte de un secuestro exprés.

—¿Seguro que Strange está ahí? —señalo el viejo sitio con cierta desconfianza.

—Por supuesto. Adelante.

Tomando una profunda respiración Tony ingresó dentro del lugar temiendo de la nada ser asesinado de formas terribles, si, quizás estaba exagerando, con JARVIS siempre presente, el Mark47 dentro de su maletín y Verónica en la atmosfera era imposible que saliera herido. Aun así, le gustaba ser dramático y exagerado.

—Oh, se ve mucho mejor por dentro.

Su vista se posó en la arquitectura que mostraba el templo, se quedó observando detenidamente las estatuas e imágenes que se dejaban ver por todo el lugar que no se percató cuando Mordo desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

—Esto es verdaderamente impresionante.

Había un mural que mostraba a personas lanzando energía de sus manos y muchas runas tatuadas sobre la pared. Tony deslizó sus dedos por toda la pintura tratando de descifrar con mirada crítica lo que trataba de decir.

—Son cuestiones de las cuales no tienes conocimiento aún.

La respiración de Stark se volvió errática, sus pensamientos fueron drenados de su mente y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Esa voz podría reconocerla en cualquier parte del mundo, en ese o en otros mil universos. Su omega se retorció gustoso, pero aun así él se mantuvo impasible.

—Strange.

Tony le dio la cara a su ex pareja, después de unos minutos que le costó tranquilizarse. Su rostro mostraba una mueca de descontento y sus preciosos ojos chocolate destilaban furia ciega.

—Hola Tony

La mirada del hombre frente a él destilaba dulzura y tanto arrepentimiento, que por un segundo Tony se mordió los labios tratando de mantener su control a raya para no saltar sobre él y fundirse en un abrazo que dudaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Bien, seré directo. No quiero estar aquí por mucho tiempo. He venido para solicitarte que firmes esto —corto la distancia que le separaba del alfa, y aunque tenía tantas preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo en el que habían estado separados se limitó a cerrar la boca y concentrarse en las prioridades —son los papeles del divorcio y también necesito que me quites esto —abriéndose la chamarra de su pans mostró una playera sin mangas a la vez que dejaba ver su hombro en donde se encontraba la marca.

Strange tenía la ceja curvada ¿Qué acababa de decir su omega? ¿Estaba pidiéndole que le dejara libre? ¿Para que? ¿Por qué? Aunque su mente racional le estaba dando una respuesta positiva a las solicitudes de Tony su alfa estaba hecho una furia. Una parte de él se sentía en deuda con Stark, tanto dolor que le causo, tanto sufrimiento merecía una compensación y por ello estaba dispuesto a darle su libertad, pero la otra no concebía perderlo para siempre.

Era una lucha entre su pensamiento racional y su instinto de alfa.

Tony exigía una respuesta. Y se la iba a dar.

—No te voy a firmar nada, y mucho menos te voy a quitar la marca. Eres mío.

La preciosa boca de Tony se volvió una línea apretada, sus ojos chocolate derretido querían asesinarlo de todas las maneras posibles y sus manos se volvieron puños para golpearle en el pecho una y otra vez.

Los papeles quedaron tirados en el piso mientras Tony se encargaba de descargar toda su furia en el alfa que se encontraba enfrente de él. Stark estaba gritándole tantas palabras altisonantes que tuvo que enviarlos a ambos a la dimensión espejo antes de que causara algún daño al templo.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, EGOISTA Y ARROGANTE! —Stark estaba hecho un volcán en estado de erupción. —¡No puedo creer que no me dejes ser feliz!

Strange estaba luchando por mantener su autocontrol intacto, seguía escuchado las palabras hirientes de su omega y recibía los golpes sin regresar ninguno a cambio. Estaba haciendo gala de sus entrenamientos y del tiempo que había estudiado en Kamar-Taj. pero lo dicho por Stark mando a la mierda todo su esfuerzo.

—¡Déjame ser feliz con mi alfa! ¡Uno que no eres tú!

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¡YO SOY TU ALFA! ¡YO TE MARQUE! ERES MIO ANTONY EDWARD STARK, Y MUCHO MENOS TE VOY A DAR LA LIBERTAD QUE DESEAS —Stephen tomó un par de respiraciones para controlar su arranque —No te daré nada, no voy a permitir que te cases con otro, eres mi esposo y mi omega. Que te quede claro.

La dimensión espejo desapareció dejándolos nuevamente en el mundo real. Tony dio un golpe en el piso en una clara señal de molestia. Stephen sabía que si se quedaba cerca de su omega sería un desastre, por lo que se encamino a uno de los interminables pasillos para perderse en este.

—¡Escúchame bien Stephen Strange, esto no se queda así! Tú me vas a firmar esos papeles y me quitaras la marca. No me iré de aquí hasta que eso suceda. No te desharás de mi tan fácil.

El omega estaba que echaba chispas, soltó un par de gruñidos y se agacho para recoger los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Estaba más que seguro que Stephen firmaría en algún momento, haría hasta lo imposible.

—Como veo que su presencia nos acompañará por un tiempo indefinido me he tomado la libertad de acondicionar una habitación para que pase su estancia.

Mordo apareció después de notar que la confrontación entre Strange y el señor Stark había terminado. Por su propia seguridad no había hecho acto de presencia, aunque no pudo evitar no escuchar que ese omega estaba emparejado con Stephen.

—Creo que así será —Tony sacudió bien la papelería y siguió al alfa que le guiaría para llevarlo a su habitación. Este le entregó una tarjeta con la clave del Wifi y le invito a cenar con todos los maestros en un par de horas.

Aunque su propósito era una visita exprés al parecer debía quedarse por más tiempo del que disponía. Steven no estaría para nada contento, pero ya vería como solucionar ese problema.

Stephen le daría la libertad que tanto anhelaba. De eso estaba seguro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí otro omegaverse :3 por favor déjame tus comentarios para saber que te pareció mi historia :D


End file.
